Light and Sound
by PriyaLaLita
Summary: Stuck on a roof with a sniper rifle was not how JJ would have liked to spend his Fourth of July, but it might just get better. JJ/Drake.


Title: Light and Sound

Author: Priya-Lalita

Rating: PG (probably some swearing I forgot about)

Pairing: Drake/JJ

Perched high above the city, keeping an eye on the crowd was not the way JJ would have liked to spend his Fourth of July. He scanned the mass of people for anything suspicious through a pair of binoculars and sighed. He was bored, hot, sticky, achy and lonely, kept company only by the fellow officers on the radio. He didn't mind that he was working, but he'd much rather have been sandwiched among the masses like his partner who was currently down below. He focused on the area Drake was patrolling, trying to catch a glimpse of him. He groaned again and brushed his hair away from his face. He hated working without Drake. It just wasn't the same without his grumbling, and griping, and sarcastic quips. He hated sitting here, missing him. He tipped his head back and swallowed the final sip of his tepid water; he most certainly hated being thirsty _and_ missing Drake.

He glanced at his watch after a while and sighed. The fireworks hadn't even started yet. He was about to radio for someone to bring up some water when the door to the rooftop opened. He pushed the headset off one ear and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey."

He smiled brightly, not sure if he was happier to see his partner or the icy cold bottle of water in his hand.

"Hey yourself." He whistled.

"Look at you." He teased inspecting Drake in his NYPD Blues. "You know I love a man in uniform."

"Do you want your water or not." He said with a frown, holding the bottle up above JJ's head, out of reach.

"Don't be cruel! I'm sorry!" He told him, pouting adorably, watching as the bottle lowered slowly into his grasp.

"How'd you know I was out anyway?"

"I didn't?" He shrugged and took off the signature hat, running his fingers through his hair. "I just know you're a nut who actually drinks 8 glasses a day or whatever they tell you."

JJ called through on the radio to Ryo, stationed (much more comfortably) in a building across the way, wondering why he always got stuck with the shitty jobs and stations.

"I'm taking ten, I'm still on the roof though, so call if you see anything."

"Sure, JJ, not a problem. Take 15, I've got it covered. I don't want you to overheat." He said, as JJ rolled his eyes, wondering where the concern was at high noon.

"Thanks." He said, instead of a snarky comment that he hoped Ryo was enjoying his air-conditioned station.

He stepped back and twisted the cap off of the water, hearing the plastic teeth snap on the safety seal as he watched Drake sit on a waist high concrete post, balancing his cap on his knee. He made sure he drank slowly to not make himself sick and let out a grateful sigh.

"Thank you again." He said as he stepped closer under the light.

"No problem, I wanted to check in with you anyway. This has to be so fucking boring up here."

"Incredibly." He admitted, putting down the water bottle. "Got to do some guy watching though, some cute ones down there." He smiled as Drake rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't tell me you wouldn't be looking for hot girls."

"I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well then, sorry, I'm a dirty little pervert." He said, laughing softly as Drake smiled and took his wrist pulling him closer.

"You know, for such a health nut, didn't your Mom ever tell you to wear sun block?"

"I'm from LA, Drake, my mom slathered on baby oil not sunscreen, and if it was overcast she was in a tanning bed." He laughed. "I guess I forgot to reapply from this morning."

"Well you're sunburned." He smiled and turned him to peek at the back of his neck. "Yep, you're all pink."

"No wonder why I'm so stiff…" He groaned as Drake slipped his hands under the Kevlar vest to squeeze his shoulders. "How bad is it? Ugh look…my arms too. Great, farmer's tan here I come." He sighed, losing his train of thought as Drake continued to work the tension out of his shoulders, slowly noticing how he was standing against the concrete post, Drake's knees brushing the sides of his thighs.

"It's not that bad." He told him as JJ's face felt hotter as he stared into those intense grey eyes that held a secret smile.

"You sure?" He asked as Drake nodded, squeezing once more before drawing his hands away, letting them rest on JJ's wrists.

"Yep." He leaned in, kissing his pinkish forehead. "Just a little there. And," He kissed down his temple to his cheek. "A little here." He moved to the other temple, to repeat the action. "Here." He laughed gently as he placed a light kiss on his nose. "And here." He said as his fingers gently stroked his wrists, his thumb resting over JJ's pulse which was pounding eagerly against the digit.

JJ decided this wasn't the time to figure out why his very straight partner was putting the moves on him. In fact? He didn't care at all. After the infamous first kiss (that until now, had yet to have been repeated), JJ really hoped that something would spark between them, and now… He smiled as he leaned in, almost closing the distance as a boom rang out and he let out a little squeak, pulling away. Color bloomed in the sky, raining hot colored ash down over the East River.

"Big baby." Drake huffed pulling him closer, reclaiming his hold on him.

"It was loud! That's like right over our heads."

"It's miles away."

"Well my ears don't know that." He huffed as Drake grinned.

"Spaz." He said, leaning in for a kiss, feeling JJ relax, only to tense again when another firework went off. He turned JJ in his arms and leaned him back between his legs, arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping him in place, but allowing him a view of the display.

JJ smiled as Drake pressed a gentle kiss on his throat. "Shouldn't I get back?" He asked as Drake nipped him gently.

"No. I'm keeping track of time. We have at least 10 minutes to enjoy the fireworks. And you have your headset if Ryo needs you." He let go for a second to let JJ fix the headset that had ended up dangling around his neck. He smiled and leaned up to kiss his partner.

"Thank you, Drake." He said, cuddled up against him.

JJ put up with Drake's teasing every time he tensed at the sound of the explosions in the sky, watching the rainbows of color fizzle and pop and paint the skyline. Drake sighed as he heard his personal cell phone beeping, digging it out and seeing a text message from Ted.

"Unfortunately, ten is cut down to five." He grumbled. "Someone noticed that I disappeared."

"It's okay." JJ said, smiling, his hand resting on Drake's knee. "You made my night. Thank you." He gave him another quick kiss on the lips, backing up a little to let him hop off the pillar.

"The night's not over yet." He grinned and captured him again. "Meet me downstairs when you get off shift. What do you say to a six pack, a movie and some aloe?"

"That sounds great." He laughed as Drake pulled him into another breathtaking kiss.

He pulled away grumbling at the sound of another text message, his partner stumbling a little when he was unwillingly let go.

"Go, before you get in trouble." JJ smiled and reluctantly pushed him gently towards the door. He fixed Drake's hair and straightened his uniform while he stalled. Finally Drake put on his cap and frowned.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." "Be safe, officer." He cooed, batting his eyelashes at him. "Ooh, I do love a man in uniform."

He tipped his hat bashfully and took a step back. "Later, Jem."

JJ took a deep breath and had a long drink of water, buzzing with excitement. This was a fantastic way to end an awful day. He slipped back behind the scope, picking up his binoculars. He called back over the radio that he had returned and settled in for another few hours of monotony. He heard his cell phone chime and searched for it in his numerous pockets, never looking away from the crowd. He unlocked the Blackberry in a well practiced motion and glanced down at the text message. His face grew even hotter as he read it. _"Drake and JJ sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. :) I see all! Happy 4__th__ of July. -Ryo."_

JJ wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or angry that they were being spied on, but all he did know was that he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

-

Hi there. There's a story behind this crappy drabble… I have two friendly acquaintances who are members of our local police force. I was chatting with them at work yesterday and one told me the other spent the entire day up on a roof with a sniper rifle… and oh the plot-bunnies. halo

So, I have a lot of stuff that is 90 percent done. It's driving me up the wall. I also have a new job (a second, third? Job actually). So, bear with me.

Hope everyone had a happy and safe fourth. : )

Best wishes to you and yours.

xo

Priya-Lalita.

revised a/n: pfft, so formatting hates me. it should be fixed now. i sawi cowers


End file.
